Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are designed to emit light with a variety of colors using compound semiconductor materials such as a GaAs-based material, AlGaAs-based material, a GaN-based material, an InGaN-based material, an InGaAlP-based material, and the like. The LEDs are packaged and used as light sources for a variety of devices such as lighting devices, character display devices, and image display devices.
The light emitting diode comprises an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer, that are stacked on one another. When electric power is applied, light is generated by the active layer and emitted to an external side.